


A Fun Way to Relax

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Tongue Bath, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Gon and Killua are “resting” in their Private room In Heaven Arena, as after some hard fights they’ve worked up quite a sweat and decided to retire to their rooms to spend some time together, fortunately/unfortunately Zushi decided to stop by their rooms to congratulate them for their victory after he’d complete his recent match and without even stopping to change in excitement runs upstairs and bursts into Gon and Killua’s private moment. Killua decides to “force” (read encourage with fondling) to stay and Gon is more than eager to play with their new friend.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Zushi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Gon and Killua were tired was an understatement, having finally arrived at the Heaven Arena after all the fighting and the task during their hunter exam the two of them had been through thick and thin, to say the least having dealt with all the chaos during the exam and not to mention dealing with Killua’s brother and his insane family they had finally gotten to the heaven’s arena. They start off in the lowest floor, easily winning their matches. And as they won their fights they notice a fellow fighter, a boy named Zushi who is around their age. After a while Killua and Zushi had faced each other in a fight, and where as Killua had thought it was gonna be an easy fight, to Killua’s surprise Zushi is able to withstand Killua's attacks on him. As the fight continues on Killua finally wastes no more time so he gives Zushi a powerful punch which throws him out of the arena. Although defeated, Zushi can still get up despite the attack. 

And after all of that, They finally arrive to the 200 th floor. The hallway leading to the register is blocked by a strong aura. As they move forward, an employee shows herself. She informs them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka shows himself, and tells them they are not yet ready to set foot on the floor. They try to force their way through, but Hisoka is stronger. It was only thanks to Zushi’s teacher Wing that Killua and Gon were able to learn about the power of Nen, and with their Nen unlocked the two of them were able to beat Hisoka and They successfully pass through his Nen barrier and after being challenged to fights for the next day Killua and Gon were more than happy to finally have some time to themselves as well as finally get some time to relax and simply unwind. 

**~Scene Break~**

Zushi was never one to be kept down for long, after his fight with Killua he had been keeping up with what Gon and Killa had been doing. And he was proud to say that he was truly impressed with what the two of them had been able to not only learn what Nen was but were able to learn it in only two hours where it had taken him three months through meditation, it was through this revelation that he considered the two boys not only his friends but his rivals as well and hearing that the two of them had managed to register for the next part of the exam he couldn’t help but feel his blood boiling and after talking to Wing and asking where the two of them were he had raced off to confront them and congratulate them on their wins and their advancements. 

Arriving at the room where Wing had told him Gon and Killua were he smiled as he found the door to be unlocked and without a second thought he opened the door. “Gon, Kilua! I wanted to-” Zushi came to a stop as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped at the scene before him. The scene being Gon and Killua, both of them naked as the day they were born, they were laying on the bed with Killua on top of Gon and currently bouncing on the boy’s cock like his life depended on it with Gon sitting up and sucking on the white haired boy’s nipples as his hands were on Killua’s small bubble like ass 

Freezing in shock Zushi stared not believing what he was seeing as the door slammed closed behind him alerting the two that he was in the room.

“Zushi!” Killua gasped as Gon pulled off his nipples, the white haired boy grabbed the blanket that had been kicked to the end of the bed and covered himself and Gon up so the boy couldn’t see anything else. “W-What are you doing in here?! Didn’t you think to knock?!” He hissed, glaring at the boy in question as Killua didn’t want anyone seeing him and Gon during their private moments as this was just for him and Gon and them alone. 

Stuttering Zushi tried not to stare at the naked boys and explain the door was unlocked so he figured it was safe to enter.

“Killua clam down.” Said Gon as he rubbed Killua’s back to get him to relax, his touch making the white haired assassin ease up but he was still mad that Zushi interrupted them. “Can’t you see he’s sorry?” 

“Well sorry not gonna cut it.” Killua huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his blue eyes stared into Zushi’s soul. “If he’s sorry about it, then he’s gonna make up for by coming over here and joining us.” This had surprised Zushi as he was sure that Killua would have demanded he would leave. “Well? That wasn’t a request.” He said narrowing his eyes. “Lose the clothes and get over here.”

“What, Wait no I am dirty guys, I did not clean up yet,” Zushi said his cheeks bright red as he tried to back away.

“So what? You think we’re clean?” Killua asked him with a raised eyebrow. “We have yet to actually get clean up after all that fighting. You being dirty will make no difference, now get over here and strip or else.” 

Wondering if he should run, Zushi jumped when he backed into Killua who was now behind him holding his clothes in one hand.

“I don't take no for an answer.” Said Killua as he looked Zushi over. Thanks to all his training, Zushi had a slim young developing figure with small muscles beginning to develop, but a set of wide hips, a small bubble butt, and 5-inch long 2.5-inch thick cockling with 2-inch thick balls. “Hm, all that training gave you quite the nice body.” He said smirking. “Course me and Gon can say the same. “ Killua said walking around Zushi to show off his own body, Killua much like Zushi had a nice developing figure, he has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim in comparison to his small bubble like butt, he also sported a currently hard 7-inch long 6.6-inch thick cock. 

Zushi went to say something but it was cut off as a hand started playing with his sweaty nuts and stroking his cock forcing moans from him.

“You’re not still trying to get out of it are you?” Killua said, on his knees before Zushi as he stroked the boy’s cock and played with his nuts. “Cause, I have you literally by the balls at this point.” He smirked as he leaned in and let his tongue trail along the boy’s shaft, as he inhaled deeply and groaned. Zushi wasn’t kidding when he said he was dirty, as his musk was strong incredibly so making Killua’s toes curl as he moved down removing his hand from the boys balls and he started licking and smelling them inhaling the boys musk as he did so.

“Killua really likes it when we do it dirty.” Zushi nearly jumped when he saw that Gon was now beside him. “It really get’s him going.” With Gon so close, Zushi got to see his body as well. Much like himself and Killua, Gon had a nice body a light lean figure and tan skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms, legs and waist were slightly more muscular than Killua’s and his ass was a bit more bubble like. The biggest thing however was Gon’s cock, as the dark haired boys cock was 8-inches long and 9 ½-inches thick with balls that matched. “And you seem to be enjoying yourself as well Zushi~”

“How are you so big?” Zushi stuttered out as Killua sucked on his nuts cleaning them of the sweat that had covered them.

“Always been this way.” Gon smiled as he reached down and rubbed Killua’s head with a smile on his face. “Something that Killua is very happy about.” He said as Killua pulled off Zushi and licked his lips. “But now, let’s have some real fun~” Gon said as he and Killua got Zushi on to the floor and then moved to lay down in a circle with his face at Gon’s crotch, Gon’s face at Killua’s crotch, and Killua’s at Zushi’s.

Moaning Zushi started licking and sucking on Gon as Killua sucked him, glancing over he could see Gon busy sucking Killua off forming a full circle as each of them moaned and sucked harder.

The three boys were moving and sucking on one another's cocks, all of them gasping and moaning in pleasure as they bobbed their heads up along each other’s cocks, Killua pulled back to lick and suck on Zushi’s cock licking and nipping at the base and kissing along it to suckle on the tip. Gon on the other hand, was swirling his tongue all along Killua’s cock, letting it dance and lick along the shaft before taking it into his mouth and letting it slide right into his mouth over his tongue. 

Each of them worked hard sucking and teasing the cock in their mouth eager to find out who would be the first to shoot their load.

Killua and Gon had a bit more experience, as they had been playing with each other for a while. Killua hummed around Zushi’s cock and then he smirked as he pulled back and then moved down easily taking all Zushi’s cock into his mouth and hummed around it. 

Groaning and bucking his hips Zushi moaned around Gon as his nuts drew up and he blasted his cum into Killua’s sucking mouth.

Killua hummed around his cock simply letting Zushi’s load of cum fill his mouth. Once he had a mouth full he pulled off Zushi’s cock, and grabbed Gon pulling him into a kiss and pushing Zushi’s load into his mouth sharing it between them making Gon groan from the taste as the two of them made out their cocks rubbing and grinding against one another as they were being pushed towards their release from the taste of Zushi’s cum.

Leaning forward Zushi tried to take the two frotting cocks into his mouth, only ending up getting covered in pre and saliva as they kept popping out of his mouth.

“Fuck Zushi!” Groaned Killua as Gon moaned, the two of them bucked their hips letting their cocks pop in and out of the boys mouth, their balls pulsed as they smacked against each other and their cocks rubbed and grinded against one another as Zushi sucked on them. Unable to hold back any longer, both boys moaned as their cocks pulsed and throbbed and they found their release, twin streams of thick seed spraying from their cock and covering Zushi’s face in their spunk, some landing on his face as well as in his hair and some shooting all over his neck, chest and even his stomach. 

Zushi sat there as he was covered in cum moaning and catching some in his open mouth.

Gon smiled as he finally came down from his pleasure high. “There, now we can all get cleaned.” Gon smiled as he licked his lips, a gleam in his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon said that they could all get clean now, so Zushi followed Gon and Killua’s lead and into the bathroom and into their extra large bathtub still covered in Gon and Killua’s cum but instead of turning on the water they begin to clean him with their mouths.

Gon smiled as he finally came down from his pleasure high. “There, now we can all get cleaned.” Gon smiled as he licked his lips, a gleam in his eyes. Standing up he offered his hands to both Killua and Zushi and helped them both stand up, once they were both standing both Killua and Gon shared a secretive smile as they lead Zushi towards their room’s bathroom. “Hope you’re ready to get all nice and clean Zushi-kun.” Smiled Gon as he watched the boy’s face slowly turn a nice shade of red.

“O-Of course.” Stuttered Zushi, a lump in his throat as he was both happy to get cleaned, yet he was also embarrassed at the fact for some reason he felt aroused to no end. After the fun they had in the bedroom, Zushi was nervous about what it was that was going on and what it was they had in mind once they were inside the bathroom, though he was a tad bit confused. 

“Go ahead and sit here,” Killua said pointing to the middle of the massive tub that could hold four grown men comfortably, as he pushed Zushi to sit down on the surprisingly warm surface.

“S-Shouldn’t we have turned the water on first?” Asked Zushi as he was shivering, the cold feeling of the tub on his bare bottom making him wrap his arm around himself to keep warm, as despite the cum on his face it was rapidly cooling and he wasn’t sure that he was gonna be able to wash it off if the cum cooled on his face and body. “I-I mean how else am I going to get clean?” 

Smirking at each other Gon and Killua jumped their small tongues flicking out and starting to lick the white off of Zushi’s face moaning at the mix of their cum, covering their tongues, each flick of the pink appendages ended with a mouth full of still warm cream.

Zushi’s face turned from its normal tan appearance to a bright red face, this was how they were going to clean him with their tongues. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this, the sudden transition from the cooling cum to the feeling of the absolute warmth of their tongues licking his body, the warmth traveling through his system and making its way through all of him as he felt blood travels down towards his crotch. 

Cleaning his face thoroughly the duo slowly moved their way down his body, tongue tracing every inch of skin and muscle till it was clean of cum, stopping to suck and nibble on his nipples.

“G-G-Gon-san! Ki-Killua-san!” Gasped Zushi, his hands coming to rest on their heads as he tried to push them away, and yet he found he had no strength in his arms. This was something that no one knew, but with all the training he did and the movements that came with it, his clothing would sometimes rub his niples raw and the resulting friction would drive him crazy, as such the feeling of having his nipples sucked was driving him mad. 

Moving to his arms they cleaned to his hands and started sucking his fingers clean before forcing the muscular male to put his freshly cleaned arms behind his head exposing his sweaty pits, that Gon and Killua eagerly buried their faces in moaning as the scent and taste washed over them.

A giggling moan came from Zushi, as his eyes fluttered, moaning as he had to force himself to keep his arms up. “P-Please! W-Wait! N-not-ahahahaha!” He was laughing and moaning, it was hard not to as he felt them lick his pits, sure he lacked any body hair under his arms but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have a strong musk and the sensation of their tongues on his bare pits was pleasurable as it was enjoyable. 

Licking the two kept working on the pits until the taste and scent of Zushi’s musk was gone before moving back to his torso and tracing their tongues along his abs, before skipping over his crotch and going to the bottom of his feet.

The tongues on his feet was too much for him, and even as he felt the sensation he gasped and laughed his cock hard as a lead pipe as their tongues moved between his toes licking each and every digit as he spread them his upper body shaking as he cried out in laughing pleasure. “Hahahahahahahaa!” He couldn’t help it, he could feel his cock throbbing and it was already leaking pre all down his shaft making it glisten and shine in the light. 

Cleaning between his toes the boys made short work of cleaning his legs till they arrived at the aching cock and started cleaning his crotch throughly, even going so far as to lift his legs and start rimming his sweaty hole.

“N-No! W-Wait!” Zushi had never thought having something like that licked could feel so good. “S-Stop! T-That’s d-dirty!” He squealed as his hole twitched and fluttered from their licking, his eyes were wide and glazed with pleasure his entire body spasming as he tried to focus but it was hard to, his cock trembled and throbbed with each and every lick as more and more pre spilled from his dick and dribbled down all over his crotch slowly pooling around his dick. “P-Please! I-I’m gonna burst!”

Quickly Gon swallowed the entirety of Zushi’s shaft and hummed as Killua worked his hole with his tongue forcing him over the edge.

It was all too much, and soon Zushi felt his climax hit him and it hit hard, a thick deluge of cum spraying from his twitching throbbing member as he arched his back pushing back against Killua’s tongue as he bucked up into Gon’s mouth his eyes nearly rolling up into the back of his head from how intense his climax had hit him, his toes curling and his fingers clawing at the side of the tub trying to grab at something anything to keep himself grounded as the absolutely euphoric feeling made it seem like he was floating.

Swallowing the load Gon pulled back with a cummy smile on his face.

Zushi was panting and he was panting heavily, having never came that hard in all of his life, or at all his body was still raw from the sensation, and it didn’t help that the intensity had basically left him feeling over stimulated causing him to groan and flush as his dick to twitch and before he could give a verbal warning his cock erupted in a jet of warm hot piss, shooting up high into the air and raining back down all over the three of them like it was raining. 

Giggling as the warm liquid washed over them Gon and Killua joined aiming their cocks upward and letting loose allowing their own piss to join Zushi’s as it all rain down on them.

Panting as the streams petered out Killua turned on the hot water and let it slowly fill the tub as the trio cleaned off for real, finally sated and happy.


End file.
